


策约/快乐

by Actsic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actsic/pseuds/Actsic
Summary: 玄策不在身边时，大家也要开心
Relationships: 策约
Kudos: 7





	策约/快乐

——玄策不在身边时大家也要快乐

夏天的阳光刺的人眼睛流泪，百里玄策坐在河边吹风，小脚丫一下没一下的沾上了河水。  
百里守约被队长派去执行任务这已经是第六天了他在家里闲的无聊也没人陪他玩，只能找找动物抓抓蝴蝶，他那一对毛茸茸的耳朵十分招人爱生来就长的漂亮的脸蛋加上合群的性格不能说所有人，至少他的哥哥是喜欢他的。  
“玄策玄策！你哥哥回来了！”百里玄策只是听到哥哥回来就连忙站起来跑到房屋门口，那双常年拿枪变的有些粗糙的手轻轻揉着百里玄策的耳朵，平时两个人在一起的时候玄策都会拿出脂膏给守约细心的涂抹，但是如果说实话的话那双比较粗糙的手更适合在床上用。  
“策策有没有想哥哥”百里玄策是个傲娇鬼哪怕自己委屈的要死眼泪都憋在眼睛里也会说一声不委屈，所以百里守约不论怎么问百里玄策肯定会回答不想。  
“我，我怎么可能想你”但身体却找了个舒服的位置趴在百里守约怀里  
“那，策策宝宝晚上帮帮哥哥好不好”百里守约亲了亲百里玄策的额头像面对珍宝一样  
“不，不好！”百里玄策脸皮薄被轻轻一调戏那像白玉一般的皮肤就开始泛红，像可口的苹果  
“那哥哥现在忍不住了”百里守约抱着百里玄策就回房间，轻轻拽下百里玄策的一边衣服那前几天被他啃咬的牙印还留在上面，脖子上的印记也没有完全消除，想到乖巧的狼儿被自己欺负的喘不上气他就下身一硬  
“哥……哥哥”带有哭腔的软糯少年音是谁都忍不住想去逗一逗眼前可爱的人，百里守约轻轻抚摸那一对可爱的小耳朵用嘴巴去点缀属于两个人之间的草莓，右手一刻也没有闲下来从敏感的腰间部位到尾根，眼前可爱的人已经被欺负哭了，百里守约可知道如果不哄他会发生什么样的后果  
“策策乖，哥哥亲亲你”一个个带有占有欲的吻落下来尾巴根部被轻轻揉搓，百里玄策的身体比较敏感每当轻轻揉捏一下就会轻轻的颤抖，衣服已经完全脱光那白嫩的皮肤被他一个个红色的印记变的淫靡，两颗红色的小果子等着被宠爱，百里玄策对胸部有些异味寻常的软，被轻轻舔弄那颗红色的果子，另一颗则是耐不住冷落来回蹭着百里守约的手  
“策策现在特别像一只兔子，每摸一下就变的敏感的颤抖”百里守约说着便亲上了那软糯的嘴唇，微微迎合着百里守约的节奏张开嘴巴与对方的舌头共舞  
“哥哥快摸摸那”百里玄策被欺负的狠了但偏偏身上的人不摸自己的肉棒，他的小棒子长的很漂亮，前段是微微的粉红整根也并没有因为长期做爱而变得黑青  
“嗯？策策想让哥哥摸哪”明明自己知道还偏偏要让自己说出口，百里玄策狠狠地瞪了瞪眼前的人准备闭口不言突然大腿根部和肉棒的交界处被来回蹭  
“哥哥……摸摸肉棒呜……”漂亮的脸蛋加上为你流下清欲的眼泪和软糯的声音谁看了会不心动呢  
“策策最乖了”手指来回蹭着马眼不一会晶莹的液体就沾满了手上，而左手一刻也不停摸了摸腰部又揉了揉胸前的红果子甚至更过分每到刺激的要射的时候百里守约都停了下来  
“哥哥好哥哥快点让我射吧”百里玄策伸手拦住了百里守约的脖子毛茸茸的耳朵蹭着百里守约的脸  
百里守约这时候也不再忍耐拿起柜子里放的润滑膏轻轻扩张，慢慢的坐了下去，容纳器官早已经熟悉了进来百次的肉棒连尺度都行专门设计的这是一会便可以快速抽插起来  
在床上百里守约一向不想累着百里玄策因此都是用这种方式开启一系列做爱  
“哥哥哥哥呜……太快了慢点慢点！”百里玄策被欺负的全身通红 晶莹剔透的泪水留下来都被百里守约亲了个干净  
“哥哥是大坏蛋”明明按照百里玄策说的慢了下来但是突然的快感消失这怎么够  
“策策总是无理取闹，哥哥今天要把你艹到下不了床”百里守约加快了速度，手也不闲在光滑的皮肤上来回蹭摸，百里玄策被摸的受不了就会默默流眼泪嘴里还嘟嚷着哥哥是大坏蛋  
属于百里守约一个人的甜头百里守约也认定了百里玄策这辈子只能是他的  
“哥哥哥哥不要了不要了”百里玄策被欺负的狠眼眶都红肿了，精液也从腿间留到床上  
“策策，最后一次”百里守约把百里玄策的身子亲了个边，暖热的小穴加上属于百里玄策自己肉棒的温度不疑让百里守约变的越发激动  
“策策，哥哥好爱你”百里守约加快速度百里玄策的肉棒每顶到一下敏感点他都会全身颤抖并加快速度，而被压在身下的百里玄策也不好受敏感部位被一直触碰肉棒也被夹的紧紧的  
“哥哥呜真的不要了！”百里玄策咬紧下唇脑子一片空白就射了出来，而百里守约似乎还不满意摸着尾巴跟耳朵开始疯狂运动  
“哥哥不要了不要了！”其实百里玄策也就是说说百里守约一不动百里玄策就开始自己蹭活生生像只小狼崽子  
“哥哥，嗝骗人，说好的最后一次”百里玄策被欺负的开始打嗝抱着百里守约的脖子不松手  
“策策，最后一次……没有你在身边真的是一点也不开心”百里守约眼里装着所有的宠溺和温柔都给了眼前的心上人  
“策策不在哥哥身边时，也要开心”说完这句话就闷哼一声射了出来  
“策策，最后一次”  
“啊！”


End file.
